


promises cherished.

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [8]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: College era, F/M, Gen, Miles Upshur - Freeform, Youth, before Miles got his job as a freelance jounalist, both the reader and Miles are childhood friends and or lovers, reader - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: “Promise me we’ll get together one day?”





	promises cherished.

* * *

_“Miles!”_

_The young boy turned around, his best friend (First name) was waving her hands, before he could even take his leave. You see, Miles and his family are going to move out, and they might not see each other again._

_His fleshy cheeks burned, as (First name) clasped him to her bosom, “Don’t forget about me, okay?”_

_He bobbed his head, without further notice, he kissed her forehead. Her face flushed rubicund, before looking away instantly._

_“I won't. And I love you, (First name).” he smiled._

_She hid her face with her hands, being all flustered. Miles found this very adorable, as he removed both her hands off her precious face._

_“Hey. I promise when we grow up, we will get married.”_

_She smiled, pecking his lips, “I hope so as well.”_

_Their last words before he faded away from her sight._

∆ • ∆ • ∆

College. She took journalism as her main course, because she loved to give informations for all of the people, and to travel around, of course.

While she gambled around the school campus, a boy rushed to her, instantly making her fall down to the ground.

“Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you up.” a clear, familiar voice stood out. The anonymous person extended his hand out, as she took it in return.

“Wait—(First name)? Is that you?”

Her attention emphasized on him, “M-Miles?”

He grinned ear to ear, as he hugged her tight, like he wouldn't even let her go. She smiled, hugging him back as well.

“You took journalism as well?” Miles smirked, “Didn't know you like to investigate and to report.”

(First name) scoffed, punching him playfully on the arm, “I don't know, but I was inspired.”

He shook his head, before ruffling her hair, “Hey, I might help you on interviewing. If, you needed an extra help.”

She giggled, “Of course! I mean, I’m still starting, and I might need a little help.”

They both smiled, before going on.

∆ • ∆ • ∆

Years after their task on documenting, (First name)’s work was awarded as “Best Documentary Film of the Year”. She quickly ran to Miles, as she clasped onto him.

“Thank you so much for everything, Miles! I couldn't done it without your help.”

He chuckled, as he tousled her hair, making her to look petulant in return, “Stop messing my hair—”

He instantly poked her cheek, “You’re so adorable when you pout.”

A dazzling smile revealed the bronze glow at her cheeks, as she gritted her teeth, pressing her lips together, “Oh shut up, Miles.”

Miles laughed, “I know you like to keep me talking.”

(First name) crossed her arms, “Very funny.”

He tapped her shoulder, suddenly glancing at him, “I know a place to celebrate.”

“Where?” she laughed in a joking manner.

He put his index finger at his lips, shushing, “Somewhere, you’ll see.”

∆ • ∆ • ∆

They drove off to wherever the place Miles was talking about. She couldn’t tell, because she can’t even see.

“Miles, where are we actually going. I can’t see shit.”

Miles just laughed, still guiding her, “Just wait ‘till you see it.”

“‘Just wait ‘till you see my ass.’ Very clever." she tried impersonating him.

After a few moments of walking, he removed the blindfold, seeing a picnic set under an aesthetically-looking tree, also comes up with aesthetic stars and atmosphere.

“Wow, it‘s so fascinating! You made all of these?” she motioned at the picnic set.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, pulling his collar sideways, “Yes, actually. I was hoping it wasn't too simple for you.”

She beamed him a cheerful smile, which made him almost to melt, “Simple? This is already captivating for me. Thank you, Miles.”

Miles anxiously laughed, unable to hide his flushed cheeks that creeps along his face.

Her heart became warm, as she approached him without further notice, touching his forehead to his neck, “Are you okay? Your temperature was becoming very hot.”

His face burned even more ruddy, “N-No. I was just tired because I prepared all of these.”

She sighed in relief, “That’s great, but remember to rest for a bit, okay?”

“Sure.”

They both sat down at the picnic area, talking about how were they going on lately.

“H-Hey, (First name)?” he stammered.

(First name) cocked her head to the direction where Miles is, “Yeah?”

He took a deep breath, before releasing it, “I hope you still remember what I said to you since we were kids.”

“What were those?”

> _“Hey. I promise when we grow up, we will get married.”_

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Like, we would get together once we grew up?”

“Oh, that.” she shyly smiled.

He held both her hands, “I did. I cherished and fulfilled that promise. I love you, (First name).”

Her chest had a tight sensation, as her heart beat rapidly. He did. He did waited for her. She gazed at his almond brown eyes, before cupping his cheeks, gently pressing her soft, plump lips against his.

Miles goggled at her, as he returned the kiss, encasing his arms around her slim waist. At an instant time, they both disengaged from the kiss.

He smirked, “Love you too, babe.”

She giggled, pecking her lips at his, “Silly.”

At that night, they let themselves to enjoy, spending their whole night gazing at the stars.

* * *

 


End file.
